Flirting With The Lifeguard
by YourAJoker
Summary: Axl meets someone while working as a lifeguard. Axl/OC. I don't know whether to have this as a one-shot or have it as a chapter story. With enough support I may make it longer.


**Axl meets someone when he's on duty as a lifeguard.**

* * *

"Don't run off Peter." I called to my little brother who turned to face me as he rolled his eyes. He dumped his towel on the lounge chair next to mine and ran off to jump into the pool. I sighed as I arranged his towel properly and sat back down on my chair. I rummaged in my bag for my sunglasses, immediately putting them on when I found them.

It wasn't my idea to bring my brother here, it was my mothers. She said something about him needing to make more friends or something. I was the only one who had nothing on today so Mom thought it would be a great idea for me to spend some quality time with him.

I lent back so I was lying down, I'd already taken off my clothes leaving me just in my two piece which I saw a girl younger than me admiring. I waited for her to realise that I'd caught her staring.

I couldn't blame her for admiring my bikini, it was made to make me stand out and be noticed. I had seen that she hadn't revealed hers yet, she was probably one of those girls with self-esteem issues. My bright red suit had caused a lot of people to look over at me already, and I won't lie to you. I loved the attention.

"Hi." I spoke to her, seeing as she didn't look like she'd gather the courage any time soon.

She blinked before looking to see who I was talking to. When she noticed she was the only possibility she turned back to me. "Hi?"

I smiled at her. "I see you like my suit." I gestured to the bright red fabric. Only someone as confident as me would probably even dare to pick it up and buy it. "Where's yours?"

"Oh. I wasn't planning on going in." She motioned to the pool. "Me and Carly are just here to hang out." A girl popped out from behind her and smiled at me.

"That's cool." I trailed off awkwardly looking around for my brother and hoping he hadn't managed to kill himself.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" I turned back to the girl and shook my head.

"No, I'm from the next block. I'm Jessica. Jessica Andrews."

"Sue Heck." She said proudly and shook my hand. "This is my best friend Carly." I shook her hand as well.

"It's nice to meet you guys.

Sue beamed at me as if she'd never heard those words before. She tugged on her shirt, looking around nervously.

"Why don't you take it off? It's really hot here and you'll never tan if you keep it on?" I suggested.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She took her shirt off, revealing a really cute pink two piece. Carly was quick to follow, wearing a blue suit. "Those are really nice." They both beamed at me, it seemed like they didn't get compliments very often. We engaged in small talk, Sue was telling me about her joining cross country when I heard a yell.

"Hey! Watch it you little squirt!" I looked over at the lifeguard who was shouting and had to do a double take. He was cute. I mean, really. I cringed when I saw he was shouting at my brother who looked really upset.

"Sorry guys, I'll be right back." I got up off my chair and hurried over.

"Hey! No running." The lifeguard shouted at me. I rolled my eyes, slowing down to a walk but still going as quickly as possible to my brothers aid. As I got closer I saw the lifeguard lift his sunglasses up to watch me walk over to him. I snorted. As if.

I crouched down by my brother when I was in front of him. "Are you okay?" He sniffled and nodded. I pursed my lips and stared at the lifeguard who had scared my baby brother. He looked a little uncomfortable at my glare. "Were you shouting at my little brother?" I asked coldly.

"Um. No?"

"Then why is he upset?!" I shouted.

"Hey! Don't start shouting at me, I'm just doing my job!" He shouted back, crossing his arms over his chest. "He shouldn't have been running." I took a deep breath as to avoid hitting him and turned back to Peter.

"You go play. I'll come in a second."

I turned back to the lifeguard. "My brother is very fragile." I explained hotly. "If you start shouting at him, he's gonna get upset."

"I have to shout. That's my job!" He said exasperatedly throwing his hands into the air.

"Well fine! But if you make him cry, God help me you are gonna get it!" I poked him in the chest with every other word. With that dramatic sentence I turned, my hair smacking him in the face and made my way back to Sue and Carly.

I smiled at them, making my way into the pool, keeping my eye on the lifeguard. I sat down on the edge of the pool watching my brother swim around. Sue and Carly soon joined me but it wasn't long before Sue was pushed in. I turned to find the lifeguard behind us. Luckily Sue could swim so she floated there staring at the boy who pushed her in.

"Axl!" She shouted. "Mom!" She swam off to the other side of the pool. Carly looked between me and Axl before following Sue.

"You do know that as a lifeguard you're not allowed to push people in the pool?" I put a hand over my eyes to be able to look up at him. He smirked before sitting next to me.

"Yeah but Sue's my sister so that doesn't count."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm pretty sure it does."

He made a face. "No it doesn't. I read the handbook." I snorted before looking out to the pool. I bit my lip before sliding in, shivering as the cold water ran over my skin. I turned back to face Axl, he looked surprised that I'd actually gone in the pool. I suppose most of the girls around here just like to tan. He looked over at the lifeguard post seeing that he'd been replaced by another and grinned. He stood up before jumping in.

I squealed as I got completely drenched. I had never intended for my hair to get wet.

As Axl came back up he grinned at me before shaking his head like a dog. I shouted at him before realising he wasn't going to stop. I growled before taking a hold of his arm and then dunking him.

I swam away quickly as he recovered from the shock. I laughed as Sue appeared with her Mom, moving over to where Axl had reappeared. He also saw them coming and turned to glare at me. I shrugged and swam to my brother, grabbing him from behind as he laughed.

"Hey bro, made any friends yet?"

"Actually..." He grabbed a boy around his age who was floating on a lilo reading a book. In the water. Reading a book. I blinked and laughed. Trust my brother to choose this guy to be friends with. I left them to it when they started discussing books, and made my way out of the pool and back over to my chair.

I grabbed my towel and dried myself the best I could before leaning back and sighing. This wasn't what I expected when I first came here. Annoying lifeguards and two new friends. Speaking of which, I looked over to see Axl still being told off by his Mom.

I laughed before settling down. I was going to do what I came here for. Working on my tan.


End file.
